Let's Rave
by Obi wan Kanoli
Summary: I couldn't just have a normal three weeks could I? That was just too hard to ask. Now I have to deal with three idiots in Panama, my brother and my idiotic best friend. Now what?"
1. Chapter 1

Let's Rave.

**Author's Note:** This is a friend of mine's story that she wrote, but she doesn't have an account. So being the nice person I am, I let her put it up on mine. Just let me know if she should continue you writing or not!

Chapter one: You lie.

"Jaydn! We're leaving!" I popped up and effectively managed to knock myself out of my bed. Covers included. I hastily brushed my messy bangs out of my eyes, grabbed my slippers and ran down the hall to say goodbye to my mom and dad. They were leaving to go to Hawaii for some stupid convention of my fathers and wouldn't be back for a good three weeks. "Jaydn!"

'Coming!' And come I did, I fell down the stairs and landed moaning at my mothers feet. She tutted her teeth and helped me up.

"You really have to be more careful, last time that happened you almost broke your ankle." She could go on hours and hours about how I almost did this, and almost did that, I just rolled my eyes and acted like I cared."Did you hear me?"

"Yes mother." I sighed and crossed my arms leaning against the stair railing. I could see my father throwing the bags in the van. I'm so glad they were leaving me the four runner, I don't know what I would have done if they had left me that van, it makes me shutter just thinking about it.

"Now, I expect you to behave, you're sixteen and I know you know how, so please try! Now, I believe you're just having Sam over, correct?" I sighed and nodded, I swear I told her this ten times yesterday. My dad beeped the horn impatiently, and my mom just waved him off. "Ok, well you have all the information you need right? The emergency contact numbers are on the counter, and Mrs. Salang across the street is always here, if you need anything just go to her. You have out credit card which is only for emergencies mind you. And your brother should be coming down from college in a few days." Damn, there went my shopping plans, my dad hit the horn again.

"Mom! I'll be fine! I've done this before! Dad's waiting."

'Yes I know you have, but not for three weeks! Oh sugar." She grabbed me in a hug with strength I didn't know some one her size possessed.

"Mom! Can't. Breathe."

"Oh sorry, well we're off." She kissed me on the cheek and started out but stopped and turned around. "You do know you can call-"

'Yes mom, go now before dad has an aneurysm or breaks the car horn." He had been sitting on the horn for a good five minutes now. Go!" She smiled and turned to leave, stopping again. I placed my hand on her shoulder and pushed her to the door." Mother, I have everything, go!" She nodded and walked out the door to the car, screaming at my dad the whole way. We'll that sums my family up. Always yelling or in a hurry. As soon as there car was out of sight I ran into the kitchen to grab my phone, successfully slipping on my pink bunny slippers I had forgotten when I fell. Always my luck.

"Hello?" My best friend picked up sounding dead, I suppose I woke her up.

"Sam, it's nearly twelve, time to rise and shine." I smirked at her cussing on the other side.

'NO! It's a Saturday! The first day of summer! I refuse to get up!" she snarled and I could hear her snore a little.

"I'm going to go get the stuff for our LOTR night and I was going to let you pick out the candy..."

'I'll be over in five minutes. CLICK." I laughed and threw the phone on the couch before racing up stairs and throwing on a pair of Hollister jeans and a volleyball t shirt. I grabbed my phone and keys and ran down the stairs to wait. Samantha Parkes had been my best friend for the longest time and only lived a few blocks down from me. When we were little she would always sneak out of her house and we would go run around in the woods for hours.

"Wonder what's on t-"

'Lucy I'm home!" Sam threw open my door with her worst Ricky Ricardo impersonation while standing with her arms wide open. I stood up and thrust my list in her chest and walked out the door. 'What, no kiss?"

"Come on Desi." She laughed and jumped into the passenger seat and started messing with my radio before I even had the car on. The first thing that came on was Crank Dat Soulja Boy, we stared at each other for a minute and started cracking up, who on earth thought up these kinds of songs? "That has got to go.' I gasped out leaning against the steering wheel to breathe. She nodded agreement and grabbed one of the thousands of cds in my car into the player and we were off.

"Chips. Tortillas. Beef. Salsa. Why are you buying all this stuff? It sounds like your trying to make me fat?" I raised my eyebrow at her and hit her with a baguette. 'Oh ho! Is that a challenge?"

"If you say so!" We dropped our purses and started to crack each other over the head with the bread until I felt the manager breathing down my neck. "Oh um, hello. We were just, checking out how, soft! How soft, these baguettes are, man I love some soft French bread. Don't you Sam?" She nodded and threw her crumbled thing that used to be edible in our cart, and started to walk off, I smiled once more at the manager and ran after her.

"Man, he should be more careful, or that tick in his neck is gonna pop out one day." Sam grabbed the salsa and lobbed it into the cart, surprisingly the thing didn't explode.

"Can you just place the glass stuff, that can break, into the cart, and not throw it? I don't think I want another run in with Meat head if you don't mind." She snorted and grabbed the Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew and carefully placed it into the cart smiling at me the whole time. "See, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" She rolled her eyes and ran down the aisle over, which happened to be candy. Surprise surprise.

"Can we please get some for our marathon please! Please!"She grabbed my arms and started to shake me so I nodded and stepped back letting the mad woman have her free reign. She threw about ten bags of candy in the cart and smiled. "Done. Let's go home now" I laughed and pushed the cart after her, she was such a dork.

'Cash or credit ma'am?" I could feel the spit hitting my face every time the cashier popped her bubble.

"Credit please." I could hear her fake nails clicking on the keyboard and she thrust the pen at me, almost impaling me with on of them. I smiled and quickly scrawled my mom's name on the paper, threw some bags at Sam, grabbed the others and ran out of the store.

"Please tell me you saw her hair?" Sam whispered gasping for breathe leaning against the car.

" I have to admit. Beehives aren't exactly the style anymore." Then my song came on. Only the coolest song to ever exist, and the first time I'd ever heard it on the radio. 'TURN IT UP!" I let our windows down and the two of us belted out the English version of Numa Numa while driving down Main street in Panama City. Every head turned and glared at us which just made us laugh harder.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Are you ready to rumble!!" I announced standing on my sofa screaming out like a WWF wrestling announcer, Sam was rolling on the floor laughing and I hadn't even said anything funny. So we'd had a little too much caffeine? It happens. "It's time to present! BASSHUNER!" I grabbed the remote and turned music up as loud as I could and started to dance like an idiot to Now You're Gone, until I fell over Sam and hit the floor laughing. We continued to roll around on the floor for a good ten minutes until she popped up, my leg caught on her head.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked me as serious as she could be at the moment. I shook my head trying to contain my laughter at her hair, it was originally in a pony tail, now it was hanging on the side of her head with her bangs all over the place.

'No, what time is it?"

'Time, for, LOTR!" I cheered and ran over the the DVD player and smacked the FotR in, only one problem. When I pressed the play button, everything went out including the street light outside my window. "Damn, perfect timing."I got up and started walking across the room like a blind person, successfully cracking my knee on the coffee table quite a few times before I finally reached the light switch. I flicked once, and nothing happened so I just sat there and flicked it for like ten minutes before I finally gave up. Still nothing.

"I don't think it worked." I heard Sam yell from over where I assumed the couch was.

"Good one Sherlock. You really are a genius."

"Oh keep sniffing Watson." she snapped back. I leaned against the wall laughing. What a good one.

"Alright, then you come over here and fix it. I dare you."

'I will!" I heard lots of bangs and crashes and cuss words until I felt her groping around my hand for the switch, she flicked it, and I was instantly blinded with light. "See? Told you I would." She smirked at me.

'That had to be merely coincidence young lady." I doubt it was anything but that.

I heard another crash and I jumped into Sam's arms, who immediately dropped me.

"It was just thunder you dolt." Sure enough I could see the flashes of light illuminating my window, I started to laugh and walk back over to the tv when I heard another crash that wasn't thunder.

'Get off my ye damned elf!" I whirled back to look at Sam whose face had gone white.

'Was that just thunder?" I teased and walked over to the basement door where the noise had sounded like it originated from.

'Well if you weren't so thick, it would have been easier for me to miss you!" Another voice shouted back. The voices sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't place it exactly. I looked at Sam who nodded her head, and I walked over to my hall closet and grabbed a baseball bat, a curtain rod for Sam, and a pair of my soccer cleats to throw. I nodded once more at her and opened the door.

"Shh, both of you, did you hear that?" Sam and I stopped at the top of the stairs and peered into the darkness, and still couldn't see anything. Well, at least we know there are three of them to us two. Fantastic.

"_Aragorn, nad tul." _ I stopped and exchanged a look with Sam, what the hell kinda language was that? And who has that kinda name now a days? She shrugged and motioned for me to continue.

"_Man cenich?_ "The last voice was low like he was trying to keep us from hearing. The second voice was about to speak, so we mustered our courage and jump the last two stairs, flipped the light switch on prepared to attack, and screamed.

"HOLY SHIT! SAM!" I looked at her and screamed, she screamed, I looked back at the men standing in my basement and screamed, they covered their ears. I continued to scream until I ran out of breath. I was about to scream again when one of the men, a rather attractive blond ran forward and slapped his and on my mouth. I freaked out and bit him, when he released me I sprinted back up the stairs Sam crashing after me, still screaming. I turned in time to see the blond and the greasy haired one running up the stairs after us. I screamed again and slammed the door in their faces, hearing a satisfying crash. I locked it and ran across the room to hide behind the couch. I felt Sam skid to a halt beside me, and sat trying to catch my breath.

'What was that?' I looked at Sam still trying to catch my breath.

'What?" I gasped.

"You. Just had the three main people of the Fellowship, hanging out. In your basement. What the hell are you going to do?"

"Um, I'm going to sleep, because I believe this is all some big nightmare, and in the morning,m I'm going to go to the pool and act like nothing happened tonight." I smiled until I heard some one groan on the other side of the door, Sam raised her eyebrow. "OK, I lied, I'm going to sit here, and watch that door, not falling asleep, until morning, then I'm calling the cops."

"Why don't you do that now?"

"I um, left the house phone downstairs, and my cell is dead I think. Besides, the Lord of the Rings, isn't even real Samma." I smiled at her glare.

"Perfect, and I left mine at home cause I didn't think I needed it. Well that's even better, cause that means you have three freaks locked in your basement, who think they're the Fellowship." She glared and flipped on her side. 'I'm going to bed, you're going to make sure nothing comes out of that door."

'Why! This is my house! I should get to go to bed!"

'Exactly, it's your house." I glared and turned back to face the door. Not very long afterwards I was fast asleep.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Man, my head hurts! I feel I just had a fight with death, and lost." I mumbled standing and stretching. Sam was still passed out on the floor, drooling on my mom's carpet, I just shrugged and walked over her. 'There was something had to do today, what was it? Oh yeah! The cat! Go tot feed the cat, or is it the dog? Oh no Ringo is with my aunt so it is Cookie. Right to the basement." I looked across my living room, which looked like a disaster I might add, and set my head before trying to pick the least painful way to get across. I rubbed my eyes and pulled the door open, looked down and nearly passed out. Instead I screamed."SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three men that were asleep at my door popped up, the one who looked Legolas one had a bloody nose, I wonder how. I screamed and ran towards the door only to be caught by Lego-impersonator, I delivered a quick kick to the groin and a whack in the face with my head and continued to run.

'DON'T YOU LEAVE ME JAYDN MELOT BURCH! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU WHEN I'M A GHOST!" Damn, forgot Sam, I stood and looked between my best friend who was viciously fighting to get away from the man with the greasy hair, and freedom. I stalled too long and the blond one had me again.

"RAPE!" I screamed and kicked again, he grabbed my leg.

'I don't think so milady." He threw me down beside Sam and pulled out a bow. Oh, so now there are freaks traveling with weapons.

"Whoa, you guys really went all out. But you can leave anytime you want, take every thing if you want, I won't call the cops." I smiled nervously from the point of the arrow to the wincing blond man. He was really gorgeous, didn't just say that.

"What do you mean, cops?" The greasy haired Aragorn impersonator asked looking between Sam and I, I just raised my eyebrow.

'OK, game over, you can come out of character now homeboy." He continued to look at me funny. I got pissed off and made to stand, 'Legolas' thrust the arrow closer to me, I glared at him and pushed out of my way to get to 'Aragorn'. 'Look, just take whatever you want, and get out. Ok, I won't tell anyone about your little Lord of the Ring'[s fix, and I won't call the cops." Bad Idea. I was under the point of a sword, arrow and ax in no time. "Sam, a little help."

'What do you know of the ring?" 'Aragorn' snarled. Sam started laughing, he turned to glare at her.

'How much do you get paid man? You guys are really convincing honestly, I really would think you were Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, you were Aragorn, son of Arathorn, her of Isildur, and you were really Gimli son of Gloin. Props, I'd watch any movie you played in." she continued to laugh until she caught the look of the three off guard men. "You really think you are those people don't you?"

"We are those people that you say, how do you know of us?" 'Legolas stepped forward pointing the arrow in her face she stuck her hands up in surrender and backed up.

"Hey, you're obviously more into the movies than I am, and that's hard to beat, but I've read the books a few times too."

"Movies? Books? What?" 'Legolas' had a look of pure confusion on his face, it was adorable and made me want to pinch his cheek, but I don't think he would take to that lightly.

'You know, books, about the story." She walked over to the Dvd player and pressed play. 'The movies, with your story." She waved at the television behind her, it was at the end where Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas should be preparing to go after Merry and Pippin, too bad they weren't there.

'Um Samma, we have a problem." All heads turned to me, Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at me funny I motioned to the tv behind her.

"What?"

'There not on the tv anymore." She turned and gasped, and then looked at the three men, then back at me before screaming. Aragorn smacked his hand over her mouth and tried to calm her down.

'Oh yes, scare the shit out of her, that's really going to make her stop screaming, smart guy." He sent me a scathing look and dropped Sam, who was now in such shock she wasn't moving. "You killed her!"

"She is merely shock young lady. Now, could you be so kind as to explain where we are? And who are you? Since you obviously know us already." Aragorn crossed his arms and smiled at me.

"Well, your in Panama City Florida. My name as I guess you heard earlier is Jaydn Melot Burch, that thing sitting in shock over there, is Samantha Parkes. Welcome to the US."

"Welcome to the us? What does that mean?" Wow, that was something I never thought I would hear anyone say. When I finally stopped laughing gorgeous elf boy was staring at me. I stood and made to place a hand on his shoulder, too bad I couldn't reach it.

"The US stand for United States, which is where you are. I have a feeling that you were transported or something, I don't know how though. What were you doing before you got here?"

"We were visiting with the Lady of the Realm." Aragorn glanced at Gimli who know had a look of pure ecstasy on his face, I just only hope it stays there. 'Then, the next thing I know we're in your basement, and you're screaming at us like a banshee." I blushed at that, maybe we had over reacted.

"Not to mention you bit me, and I think you broke my nose." Legolas muttered, he did kinda sound funny. I smiled innocently and walked over to him.

"Sorry, I was scared and all." He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Well here's the deal, we'll get you guys into the shower, clean you up, I'll take you to get your nose looked at, and then we'll try to get you home? How does that sound?"

'Shower?" Legolas raised his eyebrow again, I had to resist the urge to kiss him.

"Bathe?" They all nodded understanding. "Now, were is my phone...SAM! Wake up and help me

get these guys some clothes. From my brother's room kay?" She shook her head and looked in between me and the others and fainted. Legolas made to go forward and she if she was alright, I shook my head, he just looked at me funny. Sam then stood back up, making him jump, and turned back to me.

'Ready?"

"Let's do this." I frog marched Aragorn up to the bathroom first, he was the one with the real need for a bath. Big time, his hair had it's own odor. I shoved him in the bathroom and ran down the hall to my brother's room to grab a spare pair swimming trunks. I shoved them into Aragorn's arm and told him to change into them quickly, and open the door when he had them on. I almost fainted with fan girly delight when I saw his chiseled chest. I'm just glad it was me and not Sam, she would have glomped him right then and there. It took him about ten minutes and he was done,but I shoved him back in there and made sure to wash his hair until it smelled of Pantene, as girly as that is. He walked out shaking his ears trying to get the water out of his ears. I threw him a pair of my brother's jeans and a Hurley t shirt and told him to change into that and wait down stairs he nodded and then it was Gimli's turn. I don't think I've ever heard something as funny as him singing. He came out and I told him to change into to a pair of my dad's sweat pants and a sweat shirt. When he finally got the pants on, he looked like some five year old trying to wear his father's clothes. I tried hard to contain my laughter as I thought him how to roll his hemline up so they were shorter. He looked ever funnier then, so I just shoved him down the stairs and laughed until the Legolas came. My knees went weak when he smiled at me without his shirt on.

"Now what lady Jaydn?" My name sounded funny in his little accent, it was hard not to laugh.

'Please don't call my lady, that is so weird. Anyway, time to give you a bath." I smiled and shoved him into the shower and closed the curtain,unfortunately, he wasn't used to being pushed and grabbed my arms and pulled me down with him. We got tangled in the curtain and knocked everything all over the place. I was straddling him and he had nothing but swim trunks on, here goes the blush I can feel it. Thank God for female hormones right? I tried to get us untangled but only managed to make it worse, I sat fuming on top of a gorgeous, laughing elf. Just what I needed. I went to lay down and smacked my head on his nose, he sucked air through his teeth and I shot back up.

'Oh man! I'm sorry! Does it really hurt now!" I struggled harder to get unloose he continued to smirk and rub his nose. He smiled at me before resting his hands on mine telling me to stop. Jump aboard the blush train anytime you feel like it.

"Here let me." No surprise when I say he got it undone in no time right? Damned elves. I stuck my hand out to help him up.

"Ok, I'm not going to push you again." he was smirking at my blush I just know it, he's so damned gorgeous. Didn't think any of those thoughts. Nope. Not me. Got a boyfriend, yup. "Now, get in the shower." He nodded and stepped in, I stuck my hand in and turned the water on, and he yelped when he got hit with the first wave of cold water. I couldn't help but snicker. 'Do you see that little cloth over in the corner? Well, use that and that little bar of soap in the other corner, and call me when you're done." He nodded and I closed the door and leaned against it trying to wish my blush to go away before I finally went to see how Sam was doing. As soon as I reached Brandon's room I slammed the door and jerked Sam over to the bed.

'What the hell do we do now?"

**Author's Note:** Well, tell me what you think and if she should continue or not! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Rave.

**Author's Note:** Well, first I'm going to introduce myself, I'm Samantha, and everyone calls me Sam, or Samma. I'm posting my story on Rumlover's account because I don't have one myself, and I'm too lazy to make one. Well, now that that's been cleared up, on with the story telling.

**Reviews:**

**Readerfreak10:**Thanks a lot!

**emerald lady: **Eventually.

**Hikitsulover-818:** Thanks!

Chapter Two: This, is a car.

"Well, you could always run screaming like a maniac down the road and see what happens." Sam just smiled at her while I glared. 'What did you want me to say? I've got nothing."

'You never do." I huffed and threw myself across Brandon's bed.

"What's your oh so intelligent plan then?' Sam hit me with a pair of his jeans and a polo before opening the door. "Blond boy's out of the shower coming this way." I flipped off the bed, hitting my head on the table next to it and ran towards the door. She could have warned me that he was there, but that's not Sam's nature.

'Thanks Sam." She waved over her shoulder at me while I tried to untangle myself from on top of him, again, he was smirking. Surprise.

"So much for elven reflexes, huh buddy?" Sam shot over her shoulder, Legolas glared in her direction, he was so cute.

'Well, that's the second time I've ended up on top of you, shirtless, and I've known you maybe an hour. Makes you wonder what's going to happen next." I thrust the clothes in his smirking face and followed Sam back down the stairs. 'You are no help at all you know." Sam was now sitting in front of the tv with Aragorn and Gimli, eating a taco, and watching Sponge Bob. Perfect, just what they needed to see. I walked over and stood in front of the tv blocking their vision, Sam's face contorted in a fit of rage and the next thing I knew I had a remote sticking out of my mouth and she was on her way to the kitchen. "Hey! I needed to tell you what we were going to do next! So stop stuffing your face with my food!" She stuck her head around the corner and stuck her tongue out at me, I threw a pillow at her, missed and hit Legolas in the nose.

"Why must you continue to hit my in the nose Lady Jaydn, I'm pretty sure it is already broken." I slapped my hand on my mouth and ran past him to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of ice.

'Here, put the ice on, it might help the swelling." Did I mention how swollen it was? It was huge.

'You look like you got hit in the face by a two by four." Sam snickered when she saw how big his nose had indeed gotten.

'What is ice, and what is a two by four?" Legolas was moving his mouth funny like it tasted weird to say those words, Sam just patted him on the shoulder and kept walking.

"Oh yeah, you might want to get Blondy some new clothes, those pants are a little short. Looks like he's planning on a flood later on." I looked down and sure enough, he looked like he was wearing a pair of capris. I smiled and pulled him back up stairs to grab him a pair of shorts. Once he had changed I raced back down stairs and again stood in front of the tv, the remote was no where in sight, which was a good thing.

"Here's the plan, Sam, I'm going to drop you off at your house with Aragorn and Gimli, you're going to get your car and take them to the mall, I'm going to take Legolas to the hospital and meet you there later, got it?" She yawned and didn't reply, I aimed another pillow at her but Legolas grabbed it out of my hand before I could let it go.

'What is a car?" Gimli grunted in his thick accent, it almost sounded like he was speaking troll.

"I really must insist no you not throwing things, your aim is a little, off." Aragorn and Sam snickered while It glared at the both of them.

'Fine. Well, let's go, all of you. Oh yeah, Sam tell your mom that your gonna be staying with me for a few more nights, savvy?"

'What? Why?" She almost tripped on the door frame trying to turn around and face me, good thing Aragorn was there or she would have fallen right off the side of our little porch.

'Because I need you help." I nodded towards the three of them, and watched her face form and understanding expression, I patted her on her head and continued out the door. "Ok, you guys, this, is a car." I pointed to the four runner. They all looked at it like it was going to hurt them.

'What does it do?" Aragorn asked being the brave leader that he is and stepping closer, Sam was again being no help standing off to the side laughing at us.

'Well, it's kinda like a horse, it takes you places. Ok Samma, if you think you can do better." Sam had started guffawing at my explanation and held her hand up for me to give her a minute, I just stood there glaring at her. She finally stood and sat smiling at me.

'It's a contraption with a motor, like a battery, it gives power. Like a water generator, only not. Well anyway, it converts a liquid into energy and the energy is used to power said contraption, thus giving you a way of transportation that is a lot faster than walking or riding a horse." They were all nodding along in understanding, she just smirked at me. "I believe that I 2-1 Samma."

'Shut up and get in."

'SHOTGUN!" Sam yelled jumping in the door Legolas had managed to open, he stared at her like she had ten heads. 'Who ever calls that first gets to sit in the front seat, savvy?"

'I was merely opening the door so that you may have gotten in." Legolas still had a confused look on his adorable face.

'Oh, well, I like that better, and thank you." She smiled at him and turned to the radio, he was still shaking his head when he got in the back seat, between Aragorn and Gimli. So now all I could see in my rear view mirror was his head, not that I minded. They all jumped when I turned the ignition and the music blared out. It was now playing my Basshunter cd, which was just a bunch of techno, Aragorn and Legolas were holding their ears, Gimli actually looked like he enjoyed it.

'What is that infernal racket?'Aragorn yelled over the pounding bass, Sam just laughed and turned it up. I reached over and turned it down because Legolas looked like he was expecting an explosion.

"Hey, what gives?" Sam glared when I turned it off.

'That my friends is music. And Legolas has sensitive ears because he's an elf, duh." She stuck her tongue out and put her window down.

''Wimpy elf."

'What?" He snarled glaring at her, she smiled and waved at him through the mirror, he just sat back and crossed his arms." I'm not wimpy." I had to laugh, he looked like a little five year old who had just lost something, Sam winked at him and continued to look out the window.

'Ok, get out, you remember what I told you right?" Sam hoped out and signaled for Aragorn and Gimli to come. She looked at her hummer and back at me and placed her hand on her hip.

"Ok mother, about what time do you think you and Blondy will meet us? How about at the food court?" the other two nodded, Legolas just glared at Sam for calling him that. I sighed and nodded before turning to Legolas.

'How bad does it hurt?"

"Before or after you managed to hit it again?" He smirked when I glared at him.

'Keep it up, and my hand will mysteriously hit it again with no prior knowledge, savvy?' He nodded and placed his hands over his nose and turned open eyed back to Sam. 'Sounds good." She nodded and pulled her door open.

'MOM! I'm home!" She walked in for about thirty seconds and then came running back out. 'BE BACK LATER!"

'Is she always that loud?" Legolas mumbled hoping she wouldn't here.

'Why, got a problem with it?" She was looming over his window, he seemed to shrivel up in his seat and shake his head, she backed off. 'Good, didn't think so. Come on you two, let's go shopping! I got the platinum!" She did a victory dance, Gimli and Aragorn merely shrugged at each other and joined her in her celebrating. I smacked my hand to my forehead while Legolas laughed at them all. This could not turn out well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0ooo0o0

"Sign here." The bottle blond receptionist thrust the sign up sheet into me while popping her gum and batting her eyebrows at Legolas. The poor thing, he was clueless to her trying to flirt, o matter how desperate it got. Like how she knocked the pen over and had to BEND-N-SNAP to get it back. I scoffed and pulled Legolas way. She scowled at me, and continued to pop her gum, I just wish it would pop and get all over her painted on face.

"Ok, you're not to answer to Legolas while we're here ok? You'll be-"

"Larry! Get over here you little tyrant!" I looked over to the corner to see a pregnant woman chasing down her toddler who was busy knocking all the magazines off the table in the center of the waiting room. All the other occupants merely watched with eyebrows raised, holding on to their magazines rather tightly. Like he was gonna knock it out of their hands.

'Thats it!"I smacked my forehead. 'You can be Larry! Or Lloyd, you chose." He raised his eyebrow and looked at toddler still running around.

'Why can I not be Lego-" I smacked my hand over his face.

'Because no one has that name anymore, it would be weird, so you'll be Larry, ok?" He nodded and I removed my hand from his face. "Ok, how old are you?"

"3027" He deadpanned, missing me falling out of my chair. I clambered back up breathing deeply.

"17 sounds great."

"But I am not an elf-"

"You're a teenager, got it." My eye was twitching, I could feel it, he nodded looking frightened. "Excellent, now, I'll just make up the rest of the stuff and we're done."

**Meanwhile, with Sam Aragorn, and Gimli. (Sam'sPOV)**

"NO! Don't! I don't want to pay for that!' I ran over and grabbed the fancy lamp out of Aragorn's hand before he could drop it. 'Bad boy. Come here, don't leave me unless I give you permission, understood?" The store clerk was looking at us quite funny. A eighteen year old bossing around some old man, and the man was nodding and listening like he was frightened about getting hurt. I smiled and grabbed Aragorn's hand and marched off. 'We need to set some rules. You're name is now Arnold, and you!" I grabbed Gimli's hand right at it went for a hot dog being carried by us, "are Garry."

'But that is not my name." Aragorn looked adorably confused.

'Yes I know, but no one has weird names like Gimli or Aragorn anymore. No offense meant." I hastily smiled at Aragorn who was glaring after being insulted. "Anyway, we need to go buy you some clothes let's go." I let them have a free reign when we hit Pac Sun, something I know I will regret. The first one to come out was Gimli, I almost passed out I was laughing so hard. He was wearing a pair of pink board shorts and a purple girl's pull over, with a pink beanie, oh did I mention the orange belt?

'Well lass, what do you say." I stopped my laughter and looked at him as seriously as I could manage, which wasn't really.

"You look like a bowl of fruit loops." He cocked an eyebrow and I just shoved him back into the dressing room shaking my head and laughing. The store clerk was staring at us funny, so I made a funny face at her, she stopped looking.

"How do I look?" Aragorn twirled in a little circle, and I swear he just hit me with the Blue Steel. He was wearing a leather jacket, some leather chaps, and a Harley Davidson hat, I had to lock myself in the other dressing room for a minute. "is that a no then?" I nodded and shooed him back into the stall.

'Hey you guys, how about I chose your clothes this time?" I heard Gimli grumble while Aragorn practically begged me to give him another chance. God knows they need my help. I ran off and grabbed Aragorn a couple of Hurley shirts, and some jeans, and a couple pairs of shorts and Quicksilver shirts for Gimli before throwing them into the fitting room with them. They actually came out looking normal this time. Until you looked at their feet. Gimli was wearing the weirdest pair of metal boots I've ever seen, it was like he just walked out of the Holy Grail or something, Aragorn was wearing a pair of leather boots. He had actually been getting compliments on them, they still had to go. 'Shoes, now."

'Oh can I have these please?!?!?" I was merely tempted to by Aragorn his little red keds because he begged, but then my better judgment kicked in. Can you imagine the Kingly Ranger, in Keds? I cringe at the thought of it. I threw some rainbows at him and told him to be happy, he smiled even though I could tell he still wanted the Keds.

"Gimli, off with the shoes, now." Gimli shook his head and was being obnoxious about taking them off. Finally I had to recruit Aragorn to hold him down while I jerked them off, that's when I figured out why he never took his shoes off, his feet were hideous. In fact, I think I almost barfed up my breakfast just then, tennis shoes for him. "When was the last time you saw these feet? Last century? You need a mad pedicure man. Those feet are rank!" He glared at me while I went off to find him a pair of tennis shoes to cover that mess up, it almost made my hair curl they smelled so bad. " Ok, let's roll." I threw Gimli a pair of Nike's and went to get the total, that was mistake number one. Mistake number two not watching them, when I turned around they were no were in sight. The two of them make toddlers look easy to take care of. This is gonna be a long day.

**Doctor's (Jaydn POV)**

'Larry...Tang?" I popped up to see the doctor staring at the sheet like he head read something wrong, I grabbed Legolas' hand and sprinted over to the doctor. before he could look at the rest of the information on the sheet.

'Here we are!" His head shot up and the doctor smiled and stuck his hand out at Legolas, er, Larry; he looked from the hand to the doctor. I laughed nervously drawing the attention back to me. 'We think he might have broken his nose, he kinda ran into something hard."

"You are the one who slammed the door in my fa-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and smiled, the doctor just stared at us funny before nodding and motioning for us to follow.

'Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Legol-Larry just looked at me funny and followed after the doctor.

'So, Larry, what happened, what did you run into?" The doctor was busy putting gloves on and didn't see the hushed argument going on behind him, Larry and I hid it well when he turned around to stare at Leg-Larry.

"The corner of a wall."

'The door." I sent a furtive glare at Legolas who looked at me with raised eyebrows, the doctor was staring at us suspiciously.

"He was running around the corner of the wall, and I thought he had run into it. Why didn't you tell me you had hit the door I opened?" I was forcing a sweet look on my face, hoping Legolas would catch on.

"Because I didn't want you to be upset that it was you." Maybe he's smarter than I gave him credit for. The doctor nodded and walked over to Legolas who was on the fancy little chair, cringing. I could see him tensing because he wanted to just touch everything in the room, but he knew I would murder him if he did.

'So, are you new around here? Don't believe I've seen you before Larry.' The doctor was about to put his hands on Legolas' face, if Legolas would keep it still that is.

"He's my brother's friend, just down for the weekend." I smiled and hit Legolas who was about to say otherwise.

'Brandon's home?" The doctor had his tongue out he was concentrating so hard.

'Not yet sir, he will be in about, THREE HOURS!" I shouted clutching my hair, the doctor gave me a startled look, I smiled and sat back down in the corner. 'Yeah, in three hours, I have to go pick him up, and um, Legolas didn't have to take exams today, so he took an earlier flight in."

'Who?"

'Larry. Larry took an earlier flight." I smiled even larger, blushing now, Legolas was snickering behind the doctor, who at that precise moment caught and cracked Legolas' nose. Now it was my turn to laugh, the poor elven warrior was screaming like he had just been run through by a sword.

"Manion tanya ten'?" Legolas snarled, leaning back from the doctor. I smacked my face into my hand and hoped the doctor hadn't heard.

"So you speak Spanish then? Good to know college is teaching kids something these days." My head shot up and I almost cried with relief, too bad that sounded nothing like Spanish.

'Spaneesh?" Legolas looked as confused as hell.

'He takes French." The doctor nodded at me and threw an ice pack at Legolas.

'Slap that on there, and that's about all I can do for you today." he smiled at me, clapped his hand on Legolas' shoulder and left.

"Well, that went well huh?" He glared at me and walked out of the room with the ice pack covering his face. "Oh come on! You can't be that upset can you? I mean I didn't know he was gonna do that?" He continued to glare at me even when we got to the car. 'Fine by that way, we have to go meet Sam and the others now, so just suck it up you big baby."

"I am not a baby." He crossed his arm and sulked in the corner of his seat, it took everything for me not to start laughing like a dork, snorting included. I just shook my head and got out of the car to head into the mall. Legolas stood still staring at the Mall for a few minutes before I cleared my throat, making him jump. "Anyway, where are we supposed to be meeting Aragorn, Gimli, and Sam?"

"Some where in the food court, which is good cause I'm starving let's go!" the first thing I saw when I entered the food court was Sam screaming from on top of a table at a scared looking Aragorn, with tons of people crowding around them. This could not be good.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN AWAY! I THOUGHT AT LEAST YOU COULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD! NOW WHERE DID YOU LET GARRY GET TOOO? STUPID OLD PEOPLE!" She was practically foaming at the mouth, then I saw Gimli hiding behind a trash can snickering, but I guess he started laughing too hard cause her head whipped in his direction and she leaped over the table and landed in front of him. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU? HOURS! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO HIDE BEHIDN ME AND LAUGH! I SHOULD PUNCH YOU!" There was a vein ticking in her forehead and she was shaking her balled up fist at him, I cleared my throat and her head popped up. "Oh hello. How was the doctors? DID I SAY YOU COUL DMOVE GARRY? Oh um, by the way, CAN I HAVE MY FACE BACK?!" The crowd turned and left acting like they didn't know what just happened. Only she has that power.

"Who is Garry? That person you are speaking to is Gi-Garry." Legolas caught sight of Sam's glare and smiled innocently before slowly sliding behind me so that she would have to hit me first she smiled at him before turning back to Gimli.

'So, I take it, it didn't go very well?" I smiled cautiously at her, she breathed deeply and sat down on top of the trash can.

"It went pretty well for the first part, but then when I was buying the stupid prat's their clothing, they ran off, and I just found Aragorn in the video game section playing Guitar Hero. You're amazing at that game by the way," Aragorn nodded and smiled at her, guess he got over the fact that she was just yelling at him two seconds ago, "And then I jerked him away and had to go find Gimli, who I just found hiding behind the trash can! Stupid dwarf." She glared at him, he smiled and scooted closer to Aragorn. I turned to Aragorn who had a strange look on his face.

"So Ara-what's his name?"

"Arnold." I started to laugh, he glared at me.

'So Arnold, you like Guitar Hero?" he nodded and smiled like a little five year old. 'Well my brother has it at home so it you want you can play it when we get home?"

What time does your brother get home?" Sam was wolfing down some french fries, and had ketchup all over her face, typical, I walked over and smacked a napkin on her face. She grinned at me before wiping it off, I rolled my eyes, she was so strange some times.

"In like HOLY SHIT! We have to go! Now!" I pushed, Legolas and Aragorn out of the door and turned to grab Gimli but Sam was already walking behind him, he was running like his master had the whips on him, well, I guess that's what you could call Sam. She was throwing french fries at him, he was catching them and eating them as he went.

'So what are we gonna do about these guys?" Sam motioned to the three of them huddle around the car, looking at the new clothes. 'Oh yeah, I bought Barbie some pants and shirts too, I hope they fit, if not, too bad." He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out. "Why are you upset? Barbie is a very important icon in today's children society, you should feel honored to be called that." He just continued to glare at her, and pulled out a t shirt that said 'Warning: May have Blonde Moments, so please use small words and speak slowly', I turned and gave her the look, you know the LOOK. 'What, come on, you know thats funny?" Legolas looked like he wanted to make her eat the shirt.

"Not really." He snarled throwing the shirt back in the bag, she just smiled and blew him a kiss

"I thought it was!" Legolas turned to glare at Aragorn who shrugged. "What, it is."\

"YEAH! That's the ticket Arnold!' Sam ran over to give him a high five, sticking her tongue out at me and Legolas, I just rolled my eyes while Legolas' glare darkened.

"LIKE OMG! IS THAT LIKE..ORLANDO BLOOM?" Sam's body just went rigged, she turned to look at Legolas and then at Aragorn, then turned to me and screamed.

'FANGIRLS!!!" she shoved Legolas into the back of the four runner and I vaulted into the back seat as well and locked the doors. Sam grabbed Gimli by his beard, against his screaming wishes, and threw him in the back before looking at Aragorn who held up his hands and did it himself, she smiled at him and jumped in her car. Next thing we knew it was like a down pour of bodies, they were coming from everywhere. Girls with braces and zits and bottle blond hair where throwing themselves against our cars rocking them trying to get to 'Orlando Bloom' and 'Viggo Mortesen'.

"One question.." I looked down in the floor board to see Legolas laying across the length of the seat and looking up at me, 'What is a fan girl, and who is Orlando Bloom?"

'Technically that is two, but, a fan girl is some one who is obsessed with some they think is hot and famous, which brings me to Orlando Bloom is a famous actor who, has an uncanny resemblance to you actually, played your character in the movie interpretation of the Tolkien's books that tell your story." I smiled at his confused face, he shook and still looked confused.

'How did this Tolkein man know of our stories and struggles?"

'Some say he made it up, or that he had heard of it before then. But no one really knows do they?" He shrugged and smiled at me. Wow, if I were standing my knees would have gone weak by now. We sat in silence, staring at each other for a long time, until my phone rang and I nearly died of fright. "Hello?"

"Hey! Has the down pour lightened in your direction?" Damn Sam and her timing.

"A little bit actually, what time is it?" Legolas was looking at the cell phone like it was gonna explode.

"Like three thirty, why?"

"Shit, my brother's gonna be home in like ten minutes. We've got to get home and hide these guys first." I heard her yell something at Gimli, sounded suspiciously like "I wouldn't eat that, who knows how long it's been in here buddy." I just rolled my eyes and looked at Legolas, he was looking out the window making a disgusted face, I turned to see why and wished I hadn't. Some girl was slobbering all over my window yelling out her undying love for Orland Bloom, disturbing to say the least.

"Well, I say we better get out of here, you know, turn the engine on, maybe they'll move, I'll try it first.' Sure enough I heard her rev her engine and thousands of girls started to scream. 'Ok, they'll move, see you when we get home!"

"OK then." I clambered up int eh front seat, Legolas tried to follow but I pushed his head back down. "Not yet, I really like the windows the way they are thanks, well, minus the slobber." I turned the key and they all scattered screaming and I just drove off, glad to be out of that hell hole.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0ooo0o0

"Can you, hide them at your house?" I begged Sam looked at me like I had ten heads. Right now all six of us were locked up in my room trying to figure out how to keep them secret from my brother.

'Are you crazy? Do you know what my mom would say if she saw three men she didn't know just chillin in my room? She'd murder me first then ask questions. It's a no. Plus, isn't your brother gonna eventually see them, I mean it's gonna be hard to keep them hidden that long. Which reminds me, we really need to figure out how to get them home." Yeah, her mom was kinda like that. Sam never was one for staying on task.

"Yes well, that has to wait, and no my brother can't see them, he's supposed to be going camping, and taking his room mate with him, so that'll give us a few days. Then we'll figure out how to get these cats home. That should be tomorrow actually. We just have to convince him to go."

'HELLO! JAYDN! I'm home!" Sam fell of the couch before crawling to peek around the corner at the door, she cussed and turned back to us giving me a pointed glare She grabbed Aragorn and threw him in the linen closet, she took Gimli and told him to go into the pantry closet.

'Where to put you..oh I have the perfect place.' She grinned evilly at Legolas before dragging him into the basement and stowing him in the laundry shoot. 'Stay, be good boy." He glared at her and she ran back up to the door. 'BRANDON!" She threw her arms around him, he looked startled before awkwardly tapping her on the back.

"I missed you too, Sam." She smiled and looked at me, I smiled and looked at Brandon. "Sooo..."

"Are you going camping tomorrow?" I blurted out, Brandon just raised his eyebrow before dropping his bag and walking to the kitchen.

"Welcome home to you too then. And I don't know, depends on when Ross gets in tonight and if he;s too tired. Which reminds me, will you go pick him up?"

"NO! That's just awkward you tart." Sam said looking at him like he was dumb, he just raised his eyebrow.

'Jaydn?"

'No, that;s really would be weird Brandon, and you know it." He signed and walked to the pantry and was about to open it when some one sneezed, he turned to look at us, I raised my shoulders. Bad idea. He turned to Sam who started acting like she had the sniffles.

"Well, then, I'm really in the mood for some cookies-" Some one sneezed again, he turned to look at Sam.

'Sorry, I'm allergic to bull shit?"

"Bull shit?"

"Yup. Guess you were lying about those cookies." Some one sneezed again, she quickly made it look like it was her. He glared at her suspiciously.

'Then what is it I want?"

"I don't know, say something and I'll tell you if you want it." I smacked my hand on my forehead and turned away.

"What do you have like a sixth sense about food?" Brandon asked taking his hand off the pantry, that was close.

'NO, just bull shit, ACHOO. That was just allergies."

"So how can you tell which is which?"

'Because I can."

'Can not."

ACHOO! That was bull shit."

'Get out of here, you're so lying!"

"ACH-EE! You lied again. Man you must make a living off of bullshit."

'Oh shut up you twat, you don't know what you're talking about." He rolled his eyes at her and turned back to the pantry. "I really want those cookies."

'Ach-IOOOOO! Bull shit, you want frozen pizza." He raised his eyebrows at her, she just smiled and motioned to the fridge.

'Whatever." He grabbed the pizza and sent us furtive glares the whole time we stood watching him. 'Is there a problem, you're making me nervous!" We all jumped, even Aragorn in the pantry we heard him cuss, and Sam covered for him, faking a kick to the counter. 'Sam, you're a lot weirder than I remembered." Brandon shook his head and walked by us to the living room, I visibly deflated. She stuck her tongue out and mocked him until he turned around to look at her, she smiled, he just shook his head and mumbled about weird sophomores.

This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note**: Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Rave.

**Author's Note: **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I just finally finished this chapter. I can't apologize enough! I really am terribly sorry! But I finally gave it to her to upload, so here it is at last!

**Reviews:**

**emerald lady**: Thanks!

**Readerfreak10: ** I'm glad you think so!

Chapter 3:Mission impossible.

"Jaydn! I'm going to pick Ross up, I'll be back later, don't do anything stupid!" I let out the breathe I'd been holding and went to release the poor dwarf from under the cabinet, needless to say he didn't like that.

'Yeah yeah, ok!" I pulled the cursing dwarf back out of the cabinet, only to have him start spitting in my face, not purposely.

'Ew, that is disgusting." I turned to find Sam covering her mouth and laughing, Aragorn and Legolas doing the same behind her.

'Thanks for the help Sam." She nodded and winked before heading back downstairs I followed her and flopped on the couch, she was sprawled out across the lazy boy staring out the window.

'Ok, so we have some down time, and I think we should hear exactly what happened, so maybe we can help them get back, no?" I stared at her with my mouth wide open, did she just act intelligent, until she hit me with a pillow."Are you implying something?" Her glare was deadly I hastily shook my head and smiled.

"Alright, well, let's start then, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli?" Legolas just looked at Aragorn and waited, typical.

"Well, you see, we were just about to head out to chase after the Uruk-hai that had captured Merry and Pippin, and that's all I remember."

"Well that's a fat lot of help old man." Sam smirked at my glare. "So, all we know is, you were running, and you woke up here. Fascinating."

"That does seem to complicate things no?"

'HEY! Did you remember like, running into anything?" Sam looked really excited, I wonder what crack pot plan she has now.

'I don't believe so, why do you ask?:" Aragorn sweat dropped.

'Well, we could have you three run at each other and maybe it would like, jolt you back to where you were?" I stared at her, she just shrugged. "Well, you come up with something better."

"What is this, Freaky Friday to you?"

"That just might work Lady Sam. Shall we try?" The bottom of my chin just hit the floor, excuse me while I close it.

'You believe it's gonna work." I turned to Sam, she composed her face into a blank look, but not after I had caught sight of a mischievous smile. "Oh ho, your true motive comes out you sneak!" I jumped on the chair and pointed in her face, she merely shrugged.

"I have no idea what you mean." The boys just shrugged before going into the living room and pushing all my furniture out of the way.

"I can't believe they are actually gonna do this." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall farthest from the stupid males, Sam was at my side sniggering.

"On the count of three.....ONE...TWO....THREE! NOW!" It was like a bomb exploded in my house...there was screaming, cussing, falling, groaning, and moaning...all at the same time. Oh yeah...don't forget Sam's loud outburst of laughter.

"OH DEAR LORD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I looked down on the ground to see Sam rolling around and pointing at the poor stupid idiots, they looked a mess. Gimli's shoe was smashing Legolas' face into the carpet, Legolas' quiver was in Aragorn's nose, and Aragorn's knuckle was, well...somewhere it shouldn't EVER be. "Gosh, that was amazing...I wish I had caught that on camera!" Sam was still laughing when she stood to walk over to the mass of tangled limbs. "Come on you guys, apparently that wasn't the solution." She was trying, and failing terribly, at concealing her laughter.

"You made us do that on purpose didn't you?" Legolas asked, glaring, once he had gotten untangled, he had a knot the size of Texas forming in the middle of his forehead.

"You know what I think is utterly amazing?" I asked cocking my head to the side, Legolas pulled his face back a bit.

'What?"

"Your hair didn't move at all." He glared before turning his attention to Sam, she was turning red, obviously from keeping herself from yelling something. "What Sam?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A UNICORN!" She smacked her hands over her face and ran out of the room. Aragorn, Gimli, and I all turned to look at Legolas. Aragorn bowed before following after Sam, Gimli just left....not five minutes later the sound of guffawing came floating down the stairs, Legolas didn't move. The laughter died down a few seconds later and I smiled to Legolas.

"Well_" I was cut off by another bout of laughter, when I stopped talking they stopped laughing. "Let try tha-" Again I was cut off, once I stopped they stopped, I waited a few seconds before opening my mouth. As soon as I did they started to laugh. "I-*laughter* Want*laughter*Legl-*laughter*You*laughter* REALLY? REALLY?" I shouted turning towards the hall the sound was coming from. "ARE YOU DONE YET YOU DUMB ASSES?" Just then the three stooges came walking down the stairs towards us. I turned to look at them, and then in the direction of where the laughter was coming from, then back at them. Sam raised her eyebrow.

'What?"

"I..you...laughing...what?" I pointed from her to the hall, she just continued to stare at me.

"Spit it out." I shook my head.

"Never mind. Time for plan B.' I headed into the kitchen and sank down onto a stool, the other following example.

"Only if Sam isn't the one planning it." Legolas snapped glaring at the girl, it was quickly answered by an immense amount of looming on Sam's part.

"Was there a problem, blondie?" Her eye was twitching, Legolas' eyes were the size of plates, he slowly shook his head, she leaned back. "Didn't think so."

"Right, next course of action. What-"

"What if, we recreated the battle so that like, they could start hacking at things getting them into the right mood. And then they could like, hit-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" We all cut her off, she looked affronted. "Well, I don't see you all coming up with any ideas.

"I wonder." We all turned to Legolas who was massaging his chin, he didn't seem to notice.

'WELL? Did the dye finally deteriorate all the remaining brain cells?" Sam asked tapping against his head, he snapped at her, she eeped and jumped behind Aragorn. 'He might have rabies, has he had the vaccine?" I just shook my head before looking out the window, that's when it hit me, literally Sam hit me in the head with my calender of the beautiful landscape of New Zealand. 'Earth to Jadyn."

'THAT'S IT!!!!" They all took a step back, I continued to jump up and down, 'WE'LL GO TO NEW ZEALAND AND TRY TO FIND SOME LEADS!" Sam was smacking her head to her forehead, Aragorn and Gimli were jumping along with me, Legolas was raising his eyebrow.

'Why is that such a good thing?" Aragorn asked continuing to jump along with me.

'Because that's where the movie was shot, so maybe-"

"That was even more stupid than my idea, honestly. Just because the movie was shot there doesn't mean it's gonna help us get to the real place silly." Sam said crossing her arms, we all stopped jumping to glare at her. "Fine, you spend that much money, I'm just gonna point and laugh when you come back and they're still here."

'What do you mean come back? You're coming too, silly!" It's a good thing looks can't kill, I'd be rolling over in my grave by now.

'I think not. Plus, what would your brother say if you just up and left for New Zealand?"

"We'd wait for him to go camping duh!!!"

"And you plan on paying for this how?"

"the platinum!" I waved it in her face and winked, her mouth fell open.

"You wouldn't."

"She said emergencies, and this is definitely an emergency."

"How are you going to pay for this adventure, with a weird square object?" Aragorn was sniffing the card, I pulled it out of his reach.

'Better question, how do you plan on explaining the reasoning for a trip to the other side of the equator?"

'I was sick, doctors orders?" She shared a look with Legolas, wait did they just agree on something? "What?"

"You are so dumb."

"Agreed."Legolas crossed his arms, "What disease where you planning on catching in a few hours?"

"Er...leukemia?" Sam threw a piece of ice at me. 'Come on you guys, it's worth a try."

'Oh yes, spends thousands of dollars on a trip to New Zealand only to find out that it was worth absolutely nothing, and then spend the rest of your life living in the basement of your parents as an old maid with thirty cats eating nothing but Ramon and as pale as a piece of computer paper because you went traipsing across the world for leukemia that you never even had. Yes, let's." We all stared at her after her, who knew she could think that hard. "It's bound to happen."

'I think we should just give it a shot, if it doesn't work, we're no worse off than we are now."

"Oh no, only a couple thousand in debt. No biggie."

'I fail to see the sarcasm."

"And what, may I ask, do you plan on doing when we get to New Zealand, go sight seeing?"

'Why not go to the place where they filmed the place where they were at?"

'What do you expect to see little men running around dressed as Orcsies?" She made a scared face, I glared at her, she still didn't stop.

'We're going. End of story."

'Going where?" Sam screamed and jumped in Legolas' lap, he promptly dropped her on the floor and ran for the door heading out to the back yard, Aragorn and Gimli dove under the table. I jumped in front of the table, Sam ran to slam the door shut, Brandon and Ross just raised an eyebrow. 'Who were they?"

"Who was who? What are you talking about?" Sam asked making a face like he was an idiot.

"I just saw three guys dressed up as if they were playing like Dungeons and Dragons or something."

"You're going crazy Brandon, end of story, maybe you need to go to bed. Plus, who plays Dungeons and Dragons? " I flicked my wrist and started herding them back out of the kitchen.

"I am not lying, there were three guys in her- ACCCCHHHHOOOOOO" We all turned to Sam who was busying eating a bowl of cereal and wiping her nose. She looked shocked when she finally caught us staring at her.

"Oh sorry, allergies you know, to bullshit." Brandon rolled his eyes and sighed before ushering the poor confused Ross out of the kitchen.

"Come on, they're way too weird, it might rub off. Oh by the way, Mom said you had to go, I just talked to her on the phone." I blanched and whirled around to gape at Brandon.

"Do what?" Sam snorted into her cereal bowl, I smacked her face into it.

"Mother. You know, the woman who gave birth to us, says you have to go camping with me and Ross if we decided to go." He raised his eyebrow at Sam who had a Cheerio stuck on her forehead.

"BUT WHY! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" I stomped my foot and stuck my lip out, I heard Sam clear her throat.

"That's really not gonna get you anywhere, just thought you might want to know." She smiled and walked by me to the sink.

"Mother's orders." He shrugged and walked towards the door, "I'll be back in an hour, have your stuff packed so we can leave when I get back from the store."

"Well, doesn't he need a few days recuperation before we leave?" I smiled sweetly, Brandon just shook his head.

"NO, now be ready or else." Damn.

'SAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! What are we going to do!!!!" I wailed leaning against the wall, Legolas poked his head out from around the corner of the patio door.

"Well, it can't be that bad, can it?" Sam and I glared at him. 'Alright, guess it can then."

"It's YOUR fault it's so hard." Sam snapped, smacking Gimli's hand away from her cell phone, apparently he had found it and started texting on it while we had him shoved into hiding.

"No it's not! I have done nothing wrong, thank you!" He crossed his arms and turned up his chin.

"You exist is reason enough." He clamped his jaw shut and glared at her. 'Pansy."

"I am not a flower!" She started laughing while he continued to yell and try to defend himself, I shared a look with Aragorn before leaping forward to sit on Sam, Aragorn tied Legolas into a chair.

"Now, that isn't helping anything. We have to figure out how to bring these dorks with us, without getting caught." I tapped me finger on my chin while Sam continued to make faces at the enraged, still restrained, elf.

"We could always just take your car too." I jerked my head down to Sam who was laughing at the interesting color Legolas' face had taken on.

"What?"

'Tell Brandon you don't feel like driving in the same car with two stupid college boys, and we would rather drive your car. Then we can shove these bozos in the back until we're far enough behind them to let them sit up. Then can then set up camp in a tree or something." She really could be smart some times. I squealed and hugged her before standing and clapping my hands together, there was a unanimous eyebrow raising by all.

"Well, let's pack then shall we?"

"Oh well, one problem. What if they're not going camping in New Zealand?" Sam smirked while leaning against the wall, I hated her sometimes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jaydn, that's a total waste of gas. And why do we need to go to New Zealand, theres plenty of land around these parts. You're just being weird. I'm not paying to go to some stupid country." Brandon slammed the door at the end of his truck bed before turning to raise his eyebrow at me. I pouted.

"Pleaseee?!?! That way I can be comfortable rather then with two stupid college boys. Why not!? We've never been out of the country! You go camping around here all the time. Why can't you just go somewhere new?" He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh, so you want me to get a breath of fresh air by going all the way to New Zealand, huh?" I nodded, he just scoffed. 'How do you plan on paying for it, better yet, how do you plan on explaining it to the 'rents?"

"She had leukemia?" Sam shouted from her seat on the porch, cleaning her nails.

"You're daft Sam. No. End of story. Now get in the truck."

"But Brandddonnnn...how about this. I go to New Zealand and camp, while you just camp around here?"

"That's even worse then the first idea. Now get in the truck." I glared.

"Why do you want to go to New Zealand so badly?" Ross stuck his head out the passenger side, giving me a lopsided grin.

"So she doesn't have to see that kind of face all weekend." Sam shouted from the stairs, Ross just smiled in her direction.

"I think it has something to do with those Dungeons and Dragons guys we saw in the kitchen." he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

'Are you stuck on seeing people in the kitchen?' You really are one of Brandon's stupid friends." Sam smirked while waltzing to stand next to me. "If Brandon won't go with us, we'll just have to get my brother too take us to New Zealand."

"Sam, you don't have a brother." I turned to glare at Brandon who spoke at the same time I did.

"Hey, just because you don't know him, doesn't mean he isn't real. He's famous, there fore he doesn't have time to hang around here." We all raised our eyebrows at her.

"I want to meet him. Plus if he's famous why would he take time off to take you camping?"

"Cause I'm his favorite little sister."

"How old is he?"

"Older than you."

"What's his name?"

"Not yours."

'DAMMIT SAM! WHO IS HE?! I'm not gonna let you go until I meet him." Brandon crossed his arms and glared at her; she just continued to smirk.

"Ok. Here he comes now! Hey VIGGO!!" My chin just hit the ground. So that's what she was doing while I was packing.

**Flash back**

"Hey Jaydn, I'm going home to pack ok? I'm gonna bring Aragorn with me." I nodded and tried to shove my sleeping bag into my duffel. "Brb!"

**End**

We all turned to watch Aragorn, I mean Viggo, walk up our driveway, his hair flowing in the wind.

'Hello, you must be Brandon? I'm Viggo Mortensen." My brother's mouth hit the floor.

"You're related, to Sam? You don't even have the same last name..." Brandon was flabbergasted, I was too. How in the world did she get him to do this.

"Yes, I changed my name when I became a star, you know, publicity and all. It's just sort of, stuck. Now, I believe I came over to see if it was quite alright if I escorted you're little sister and mine, to new Zealand for a few weeks of camping. Seeing as I know the territory so well, from Lord of the Rings, I figure I can give them the best experience." He hit Brandon with a dazzling smile, before throwing his arm around a smug Sam.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't know, how do I know you're not some crack pot just pretending to be Sam's brother, getting paid to be of course, so that they can go alone?"

"Ask me anything." He still had his smile and Sam was still as smug, if not smugger than before.

"Oh, I don't know, Jaydn, you ask her, you would know something only her family would know about her."

"Yes, Jaydn, ask away." I caught Aragorn's wink before turning back to Brandon.

"Why should I? I knew they were related all along." Brandon glared at me.

"Do it."

"Oh fine, what song on Yo Gabba Gabba, did Sam preform in front of your parent's boss, when she didn't know she was being watched?" Sam sent a furtive glare in my direction, while Aragorn gave a chuckle.

"Why, Party in My Tummy, of course." I laughed at the incredulous looks Ross and Brandon were sending Sam.

"Did you really?" Sh glared at me again, before giving a slight nod. Ross and Brandon started laughing, leaning on each other for support.

"I always knew you were a freak Sam!" Brandon shouted; until he opened his eyes to find Sam looming over him.

"If I were you, I would get in your truck, not mention another word of this to anyone, leave this drive way, and stay away as long as you can. Other wise, you might find yourself one half less of a man." Brandon gulped and nodded before jumping into the truck, Ross following his lead, locking the doors and revving out of the driveway. I waited until his truck disappeared from view before turning to Sam. She was high fiving Aragorn and laughing.

"How, and when, did you come up with this idea."

"Well it kind of, hit me. Literally. I was eating going through your closet in your room, when your poster of Viggo fell out. So naturally I turned to ask you about it, but you weren't in there, only Aragorn was. And that's when I decided, Aragorn was my long lost brother Viggo who had come to give me the vacation of a life time. Only I didn't think it would work that well." I felt my mouth fall open, who knew she did have a brain.

"So, how did you know what question I was going to ask?"

"Well, I knew that was the only one you swore not to tell you're brother, so there. I knew you'd ask that since he had no idea the answer." I nodded, before engulfing her in a bear hug.

"You really are smart!" She shoved me away before hiding behind Aragorn. "And you're a wonderful actor Aragorn." He smiled and bowed.

"Thanks I guess, but let's hurry and go before they come back with other doubts." I nodded before running in and grabbing my duffel bag. 'Hey, where are Thing One and Thing Two?" I blanched and looked at her, then after Brandon's truck.

"Oh they didn't....." Holy hell, this was even worse then the kitchen.

**Author's Note:** Clifffyyyy!! Alright let me know what you think! I appreciate those of you who stayed and waited patiently on my neglectful state! I'm sorry, I'm sorryy!! Reviews are tremendous!


End file.
